


Beaten, Broken and Bleeding

by kateyes085



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Angst, Beating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron sees Sedullus crowding in on Naevia and he moves to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten, Broken and Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TristansGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristansGirl/gifts), [@isolde_13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40isolde_13).



~*~

Agron sees Sedullus crowding in on Naevia and he moves to intervene. When he arrives, Sedullus is attempting to force himself on her. Agron grabs him from behind, wrapping his arm around Sedullus' throat and pulls Sedullus off of her, "Sedullus! Stop this!" he yells pulling Sedullus away. Sedullus slams Agron back into a nearby wall with a thundering crash. Sedullus reaches behind him, wraps his arm around the back of Agron's neck, and throws Agron over his shoulder. Sedullus advances on Agron wrapping his large, meaty hand around Agron's neck. He chokes and lifting him off the ground only to slam him back down onto the dirty, concrete floor.

Agron is dazed and tries to rise. Sedullus moves to stand over him, pummeling his scarred fleshy fist into Agron's face. The bone in his nose cracks and pops in a sickening crunch under the force of the blow. Agron's head is cracked back against the dusty concrete. Agron can feel the warm, sticky blood flow from his broken nose and the gash in the back of his head. Again, Agron tries to push through the disorientation and pain, but Sedullus keeps striking, again and again.

Many of the spectators believe they are fighting in sport, Crixus included. He smirks smugly to himself as the arrogant German is pummeled again in the face. He hears Naevia gasp his name. He turns and takes in her bloodied face and the terrified look on her face as she watches Sedullus, "Sedullus," she mumbles. He realizes what has happened and roars into action.

The rumbling powder keg of animosity and unease explodes in fights and quarrels. Crixus attacks Sedullus, Lugo tackles Crixus to help his countryman, and Nasir sees what has happened to Agron and charges into action. More former slaves and gladiators join the fray and attack the newly freed Germans. Spectators jeer and cheer. Mira charges in to clash into a bitter brawl with Saxa, both women very nearly matched in tenacity.

The commotion draws Spartacus' attention and he comes back into the main courtyard flanked by Oenomaus. He head-butts an attacker moves into the conflict trying to bring order from chaos. Sedullus rises from where he Crixus fell him. Agron tries to clear his head and runs to jump off of the stairs onto his back attempting to choke him from behind. Sedullus then rears back and smashes his head again Agron's blood-smeared face, bruising it further. He leans forward and flings Agron body again down onto the hard, concrete steps. Sedullus sees a sword laying discarded on one of the steps, grabs it and raises it above his head to strike. Agron rolls over onto his back, dazed and confused. He weakly raises his arm to fend off the eminent attack.

Mira looks up from where she is thrown in her fight with Saxa. She sees the prone, weakened Agron struggling and Sedullus aiming for attack. She yells for Spartacus. Spartacus follows Mira's gaze and rushes forward to deflect the deathblow of Sedullus' sword to Agron. Blocks and lunges deflected ending in Spartacus' blade slicing through Sedullus' face in a deafening squelch and thud as his large, lumbering body crumples to the sand.

Donar moves to help Agron to stand and Nasir rushes to his side, trying to assess his injuries. Agron pushes them aside, gently squeezing their forearms to lessen any offense. He stands and numbly swears his allegiance to Spartacus and calls out his brothers and sisters if they do not. When he was satisfied that his brethren have sworn their allegiance to Spartacus, he slumps. Nasir is quickly under his arm bearing his weight on one side and Donar on the other. They make their way to the private nook Nasir and Agron have claimed. Donar and Nasir lay Agron out on their bedroll.

"What do you require," Donar asks.

"Some water?" Nasir asks, "I have supplies from my injuries that I may use," he explains and Donar exits quickly in search of some water. He quickly returns and finds Nasir preparing his supplies. Agron is still stretched out from where they laid him. Nasir nods his thanks and Donar notices his hands are trembling, which measure and organize the clothes for cleaning and bandaging.

Donar clears his throat and Nasir looks up, "I will not be far if you require anything additional," Nasir smiles weakly and nods again.

"His nose," Nasir mumbles absently. "It will need to be reset."

Donar nods his understanding, turning in the small room to kneel and lean over Agron. Quickly, he holds Agron's face in his hands, thumbs adjacent to either side of his tender swollen appendage. He presses and shifts the bone back into place ignoring Agron's growls and swears. He smiles down at Agron and squeezes his shoulder before he gets up to leave.

Nasir moves his supplies, the jug of water and a small bowl to Agron's side. He wets the folded cloth and gently begins to wipe the blood from the top of Agron's lip and around his nose and his rapidly swelling eyes. Agron's eyes flutter open. He smile softly up at Nasir, but his smile turns to a frown of concern. "Nasir?" he questions. Nasir's hand trembles as he works and his eyes are focused on his task though they are moist with unshed tears. Agron stills Nasir's hand and squeezes it. He palms Nasir's cheek with the other and waits.

"His sword was raised to kill you. I was to watch you die," Nasir tries to explain. "You are Agron, a gladiator from the House of Batiatus, born east of the Rhine; you fight along side Spartacus the rebel leader's trusted confident and strategist. You brought down the great arena of Capua. You are to fall in battle, have a glorious death, not in a simple skirmish with a barbarian simpleton," he tries to get Agron to understand.

"He meant to force himself on Naevia," Agron says quietly.

Nasir stiffens at this news. The entire fight broke out so quickly the cause had eluded him. He only saw Sedullus trying to hurt Agron, and there was no other recourse other than to attack. "Well then. Thanks to the Gods that Spartacus removed his lecherous face from body so his ancestors and heirs will never find him in the afterlife and be dishonored by his treachery." Agron smiles crookedly at Nasir's conclusion and laughs weakly at his acidly mumbled retort, "I hope Charon drowns him in the Styx". Agron closes his eyes, drifts to sleep while Nasir finishes tending his wounds, and places a cool, wet cloth over his eyes to help reduce the swelling.

He rouses later when Nasir moves to join him in bed. Nasir arranges Agron so that he can hold his bulky form wrapped in his arms and Agron's head his cushioned over his heart. Nasir softly hums a song he remembers his mother singing to him when he was sick.

~*~


End file.
